


Throw A Punch

by KairiasYami2



Series: 500 Words A Day [6]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:54:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 485
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24417688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KairiasYami2/pseuds/KairiasYami2
Summary: Lee cracks his knuckles and curls his hand into a fist, thumb on the outside.(Day 6 of '500 word challenge' I'm doing with myself.)
Series: 500 Words A Day [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1756213





	Throw A Punch

Prompt: Cut the Crap  
  


* * *

“Oh cut the crap, would ya?”

“Excuse me?”

“I said, cut the crap. You’ve been spewing a bunch of bullshit for the past hour, and I’m sick of hearing it.” He eyes the now quiet group of people. “And I’m especially sick of how they’re all just buying your lies when a single google search would prove your deceit.” He rolls his eyes at the way in front of him puffs up in indignation. 

Lee has been sitting at the bar for hours now, hoping that the warm press of bodies and the murmurs in the air would be enough to stop the cold ache in his chest. It wasn’t working, but things got even worse when this guy showed up, introducing himself as Leon, a talent agent who was scoping out bars like this for undiscovered potential. His voice was loud and arrogant, and it (along with his unbelievable claims) brought him the attention of everyone at the bar. Including, unfortunately, Lee. Lee tried to ignore the obnoxious man, hoping that his audience would soon realize his lies and calm down, or that Leon himself would stop and be quiet, but then an hour passed with the only change being the increase in volume. 

So, for the sake of soothing his slowly increasing headache, Lee turns to the loud group to his right and speaks up. Which leads him to here, with a sputtering man in front of him and surrounded by glaring bar-hoppers. Lee takes a moment to finish up the drink he’s been sipping on all night, glad he decided not to let himself drink too much, and handed a few bills to the bartender to cover his tab. He stands up and sighs. He’s not going to get away with just walking away now. He wishes he had just held his tongue and left quietly, but apparently a severe headache combined with loneliness and a little alcohol does not a wise man make.

Leon is talking, but Lee’s not paying attention. He’s patting down his pockets, making sure he has all the essentials before he has to make a break for it. Lee’s not ashamed to say he knows when to run from a fight - he’s not an expert fighter, and Leon has several inches on him. Despite that, Leon did piss him off a little with some of the things he said...maybe Lee should try and put him in his place?  _ Hmm....what to do, what to do. _ He checks one final time he has his wallets and keys, then returns his focus to Leon. The man is blustering on about something - Lee thinks he hears the words “ultra-famous” and “you’re going to regret this” but again, he’s not really paying attention - and Lee cracks his knuckles and curls his hand into a fist, thumb on the outside. 

Then he lunges forward for a punch. 


End file.
